Green Eyes, Blue Skies
by Beautiful Bathing Bird
Summary: Just another one of those Destiel high school AU fanfics. Dean hears a voice in the woods near his school, but ends up getting hurt in the process of investigating the mysterious person. Rated T just in case for language.
1. The Voice Behind The School

Everyone knew Dean; the 'Great Winchester Himself', the 'Big W', the 'Legendary Dean Winchester'. But no one knew his story. They were all oblivious of his life outside of the high school. Sure, he was the quarterback of their small town's football team, but that meant nothing to Dean. Sure, he got more love confessions than the Big Man upstairs did, but none of that mattered when he was more focused on his life at home. Very few people knew about his mother dying in a house fire when he was young, and even fewer knew about his father disappearing years later, leaving him nothing but a few hundred dollars for him and his little brother and a letter from their father telling him to make do, because it was too complicated for him to explain. That, and he didn't need the 'sympathy' that they had to offer.

Dean exited the high school, running a hand through his already tousled hair, breathing in the fresh spring air. He was ecstatic that football season was finally over, meaning that he could finally have some time to himself. He knew that he could get in trouble for walking outside during classes, but that never stopped him.

He leaned his back against the brick wall behind him, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds that surrounded him. His mind began drifting to another place where he had a family again, where life was simple again.

Dean's eyes snapped open when he heard a soft giggle not too far away. He listened carefully, waiting for another. He began to looking around when he heard a voice mumbling something incoherent. He followed the voice until he approached the nearby woods that were behind the school and the soccer field.

Dean hid behind a tree when he saw a figure squatting in the dirt, their back turned to him.

"It's okay, little guy. I won't hurt you," Dean heard. He recognized the tan trench coat and messy brown hair, figuring it was that weird kid in a few of his classes. Dean never really talked to him, mostly because everyone said that Dean shouldn't waste his time on a loser like him. But then again, Dean didn't really like anyone from his school. Sure, he had a few friends, but they weren't too close.

When Dean decided that it was time to head back to class, he stepped back and tripped over a root sticking out of the ground, landing onto the dirt with a soft 'thump', and a puff of dust surrounding him.

"What the-" Before Dean could even wonder what had happened, everything he saw began to go blurry. As his eyes began closing, all he saw last were bright blue eyes staring into his. Then, just darkness.

Sorry that it's been a while. A lot has been going on. But I'm making several chapters of this and I hope you guys like it! Byee! 3


	2. Just The Opposite

Dean woke from the aching pain in his head. He sat up abruptly, noticing he was in the nurse's office, laying on the cot.

"Why, hi there, Mr. Winchester!" the nurse greeted happily. Dean always liked the nurse at his school. If he needed to leave early for something, she would always make up some excuse to the principal for him to leave. "How's your head feelin'? I heard ya took quite a spill." Flashes of what had happened came flooding back to Dean's mind.

"Hurts. A lot," Dean confessed to the nurse. She stood up, striding to the boy on the cot. "But thank you, Nurse Harvelle. Can I ask how I got here? The last thing I really remember is landing on my ass, then lights out."

"Well, I was just talking to Jo when I heard a voice yelling down the hall. When I peered outside my door, I found Castiel Novak practically sprinting towards my office with you in his arms. You were out cold, hon. Just lucky he got you here in time, I gue-"

"Wait," Dean interrupted, confusing written all over his face. "Castiel brought me here?" The nurse nodded slowly, staring at him as if he hit his head a little _too_ hard. "Well, where is he now?"

"He's standing outside my office. He said that he didn't want to hover, but still wanted to check in on ya every now and then." The nurse gave him Dean a small smile before returning to her paperwork.

Dean struggled, but managed to stand on his feet as he stumbled to the door leading out to the hall. He looked to his left to find Castiel sitting on the floor, his back against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. _'He's gotta be asleep,'_ Dean thought. Dean knelt next to the sleeping boy, placing his hand on his shoulder. Castiel instantly snapped his eyes open, so quickly that Dean yelped and fell backwards once again, but luckily placed his hands on the floor behind him before he hit the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Castiel shouted louder than he meant to. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Dean stood to his feet once again, still startled from the fact that this kid was the one who saved him. He's never had a real conversation with him, but knows quite a bit about the strange boy. "Are you alright?"

"Well," Dean began, leaning against the wall next to Castiel. "My ass hurts. But other than that- What's so funny?" Dean asked once he heard the boy laughing.

"I'm sorry. You were mumbling when you passed out. Something funny, too." The boy let out another giggle, and Dean couldn't hold back the smile that formed on his lips.

"Well, let's hear it."

Castiel took a minute to stop giggling, then took a deep breath in. "You were going on about… Well…" He had to hold in a giggle that was trying it's damnedest to break out, but successfully controlled it. "You said a magical unicorn will take you to Hogwarts to defeat the Dark Lord. And everyone will think that you're the greatest wizard ever to live." Dean's face began to glow a crimson red. He's never told anyone that he was secretly a fan of Harry Potter. Not a soul. "Who knew that the school jock was actually a nerd like me," Castiel commented as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Wha-… Why the nerve-"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" Castiel stood up, facing Dean, and held out his hand. "I'm Ca-"

"Castiel Novak. You're the school's book club leader. You usually sit alone most days." Shock was written all over the blue-eyed boy's face. "I know who you are." Dean reached out and shook his hand. "I'm D-"

"Dean Winchester. You're the quarterback for football in the fall and winter, pitcher for baseball in the spring, and goalkeeper for soccer in the summer and fall. Even though you sit with a lot of people, you usually have a disgusted look on your face, almost like you don't actually like them." Dean's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened. This kid was good. "I know who you are," he repeated with a satisfied smirk.

"Well played, sir. Well played." Dean nodded. He approved the way this kid observed his surroundings. "Well, I'll be seeing ya around, Cas," Dean stated as he began to walk towards the door. Everyone was wrong. This kid isn't bad at all. Just the opposite, actually.

Hope you guys like this chapter now that their talking! And that this chapter is longer than the last. Byee! 3


End file.
